surprise
by squisxysoo
Summary: kris menganggap hubungannya dengan kyungsoo tidak ada artinya.—krisoo . translate


Surprise © Purplemonster

Translate by squisxysoo

EXO © SMent

* * *

a/n: halo. cuma mau bilang kalo aku tergerak untuk mentranslasi fanfik ini karena, ceritanya bener2 sesuatu yang selalu aku imajinasiin tentang krisoo. fik ini juga berhasil bikin aku nangis. nangis karena baper dan nangis terharu bahagia haha tanpa mikir apapun lagi, aku langsung review fanfik aslinya panjang lebar, dan author-nya kasih ijin aku untuk translate.

mungkin ada kata dan kalimat yang sengaja aku ubah, tambahin dan dibiarkan, karena aku berusaha untuk menyesuaikan supaya bahasanya ngga terlalu kaku atau lebih cocok kalo tetep begitu :)

oh, dan terimakasih banyak yang udah baca, follow, fav, review fanfik-ku sebelumnya. aku emang belum sempet bales, karena waktuku sempit. maybe kalo mau sekedar ngobrol bisa pm ke instagram ku. aku aktif disana \w

maaf ya, dan terimakasih lagi! :")

.

.

i hope you like it and happy reading!

* * *

Krisoo . Kris & Kyungsoo

* * *

Musik memenuhi pendengaran, Kris menggoyangkan kepala sesuai hentakan, dan melambaikan minumannya ke udara. Di sekelilignya, tubuh bergoyang dan menari. Beberapa masih sadar, beberapa mabuk dan beberapa lagi mungkin hampir.

Kris _hi-fives_ pada beberapa teman saat ia lewat. Yang lainnya memberi anggukan kepala sebagai pengakuan. Ia mengangkat gelasnya ke beberapa orang yang mengangkatnya kembali, meneriakkan ' _cheers_ ' tak terdengar dari ruangan itu.

Apartemennya dipenuhi nyala lampu, musik, suasana panas dan perasaan bebas yang menyatu.

Kris meminum semuanya dalam sekali teguk. Ia berumur dua puluh tujuh malam ini dan ia akan menikmatinya dengan menari dan mabuk.

Sebuah tepukan di punggung membuat Kris berbalik untuk melihat salah seorang _stylish_ -nya.

" _Happy Birthday_!" Ucap wanita itu, sambil memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipinya. Kris mengucapkan terima kasih dan menari-nari dengannya sebentar sebelum beranjak untuk mengisi minumannya lagi.

Siapa yang tahu jika di usia dua puluh tujuh saat ini, ia telah memiliki semua yang ia inginkan dalam hidup. Ia dianggap wajah paling populer di Cina. Ia punya banyak uang. Peluang modeling terus mengetuk pintunya setiap hari. Bahkan Hollywood ikut mengkastingnya untuk film mereka. Mereka menyukai jumlah penggemar yang mengikutinya, untuk mengamankan penayangan mereka. Ia tahu itu, tapi ia pikir inilah kehidupan.

Sentuhan lain di punggungnya membuat Kris kembali berbalik, sebuah senyum gembira siap terkembang di bibirnya untuk siapapun yang menyapanya, saat ia menangkap kalau ternyata orang itu adalah sang manajer.

"Ponselmu berdering terus setiap jam." Wajahnya yang kesal diterangi cahaya ponsel yang berkedip dari ponselnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kau sibuk, tapi tetap saja tidak berhenti. _Please_ , siapa pun itu, lebih baik kau selesaikan."

Ia sigap menangkap ponselnya yang dilempar oleh sang manajer, kemudian menatap layar itu. Tidak ada nama tertera, tetapi Kris mengetahui nomor ini. Ia mengingatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau mengangkat telepon itu. Terutama, karena jika ia melakukannya, ia akan mendadak kehilangan suaranya, dan semua ini, semua yang ia rasakan malam ini, semuanya akan lenyap begitu saja. Orang tersebut memiliki cara untuk melakukan itu padanya. Membuat ia merasa sama sekali tidak terbebas dari segala hal. Selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti berada di rumah.

Rumah? Tidak, pikirnya. Baginya rumah adalah di sini.

Walaupun begitu, Kris akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan keluar dari apartemennya dimana tempat itu lebih sepi. Begitu ia sendirian di lorong, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab telepon.

"Akhirnya," kata seseorang di seberang telepon, suaranya terdengar jengkel. Namun Kris tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang kesal mencemoohnya.

" _Hello, to you too_." Kris membalas.

"Apa kau sengaja mengabaikan telponku, atau kau memang sedang berpesta?"

Kris terkekeh, tenggelam ke lantai untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sengaja mengabaikan telponmu, _baby_ 'Soo."

Ada 'hmpf' kecil dari ujung telepon, dan Kris tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dia ada di sini, Kris akan menciumnya untuk menghilangkan kerutan di wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pestanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris melihat ke pintu tertutup tempat ia berdansa dengan teman-temannya tadi. Sebelumnya, rasanya menyenangkan. Ia tersesat dalam kehidupan yang terlihat baik-baik saja, seperti berjalan di dalam sebuah mimpi. Tapi sekarang…

" _It's all right. I mean, it's a party_." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Ya! Hyung. Kau sama sekali tidak bersenang-senang?"

Kris menarik sebuah lingkaran dengan telunjuknya di tanah.

"Mungkin setelah beberapa gelas bir lagi." Ia menjawab.

Kyungsoo memberikan _tsk_ kecil. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kau harus menikmatinya."

" _Yeah, well, you're not here_."

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Kris seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu, dan ia mendesah menyesal, menyandarkan kepala ke dinding di belakangnya dan menutup matanya.

" _I'm sorry_. Aku tidak bermaksud memulai apapun. "

Ia sungguh tidak ingin memulai sesuatu malam ini. Mereka sering kali bertengkar karena hal ini. Dan itu selalu dimulai karena salah satu dari mereka tidak berada di tempat yang lain. Sesuatu yang akan terjadi dari sebuah hubungan jarak jauh.

"Bicara padaku, kalau begitu." Kyungsoo mulai bersuara.

Jika ia bisa meraih teleponnya dan menarik Kyungsoo supaya pria mungil itu bisa berada di sini bersamanya, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Kris akan melakukannya setiap hari jika ia bisa. Ia merindukan kekasihnya, dan setiap hari rasanya mereka berdua hanyut semakin jauh. Hidup telah berubah menjadi lebih baik bagi mereka berdua secara terpisah. Tapi tidak untuk hubungan mereka—hubungan mereka seperti berjalan di tempat dan tidak beranjak kemanapun.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa." Kris mengatakan itu meskipun ada sejuta hal yang ingin dia katakan pada Kyungsoo. Semua hal egois yang hanya akan berakhir dengan keduanya memotong telepon dengan marah.

"Satu per-satu kalau begitu," Jawab Kyungsoo, seolah dia tahu tentang jutaan hal yang terjadi di kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan." Kris tertawa miris.

"Bicaralah."

Kris mencoba untuk tidak menyerah. Tapi emosinya semakin mendekati puncak, dan pada akhirnya, ia mengatakannya setelah mengambil napas.

" _It's not working_."

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun, dan Kris ingin dirinya melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat ini bekerja lagi."

Ia merasa dadanya mengencang. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo malam ini. Tidak pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tidak juga besok. Tidak pernah mau. Tapi sangat sulit untuk menjaga hubungan mereka ketika rasanya sudah tidak berjalan baik, di sini maupun di sana, dan ia ingin Kyungsoo tahu.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu apakah kekasihnya marah padanya atau tidak. Sudah bertahun-tahun, namun Kris masih belum bisa membacanya.

"Aku tidak bisa datang mengunjungimu kapan pun kau mau. Kau juga tidak bisa mengunjungiku dengan alasan yang sama. Kita terlalu sibuk. "

Kris sungguh tidak ingin masuk dalam keegoisan sekarang. Tapi ia merasa menjadi lebih mudah untuk mengatakan semua ini setelah kalimat yang terlontar pertama kali.

"Kita bahkan tidak bisa terlihat bersama di depan umum." Ia melanjutkan.

Kencan atau tidak, SM dan manajemennya masih tidak ingin mereka semua terlihat bersama-sama, dan itu menggelikan.

" _Okay_ ," Kyungsoo merespon.

" _Okay_?" Setelah semua yang ia katakan, Kyungsoo hanya bilang 'oke'?

"Kenapa, apa yang kau ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kris tidak tahu.

" _Maybe we should…_ " Ia menghentikan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

" _We should what_?"

Kris tidak tahu apa Kyungsoo membayangkannya, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo seperti tengah mengambil napas. Apakah Kyungsoo menginginkan apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini?

" _I don't know. Break up_? " Ia bertanya pada akhirnya.

Keheningan mengiringi mereka cukup lama. Kris hanya duduk di sana, di lantai sambil memegang ponsel ditelinganya. Keheningan begitu nyaring dan ia berharap Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu.

Sungguh ia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan hal itu. Ia pernah melakukannya sekali ketika ia pergi. Ketika memutuskan angkat kaki dari korea seolah meninggalkan rasa asam yang tidak enak di bagian belakang tenggorokannya, ia ingin muntah. Bayangan putus dengan Kyungsoo selalu membuatnya merasa mual.

Seperti itulah rasanya sekarang. Tapi ia berpikir, ia harus mencoba mengatasinya jika itu terjadi. Di sisi lain, memangnya akan kemana hubungan mereka berjalan setelah ini?

"Yah. Aku tidak putus denganmu lewat telepon."

Kris tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis. Itu terdengar seperti Kyungsoo menyetujui begitu saja. Dadanya sakit dan dia mengangguk. Tentu saja. Mereka tidak bisa putus melalui telepon. Itu akan menjadi hal brengsek yang pernah ia lakukan.

" _Let's meet then_." Kris mengeluarkan suaranya susah payah.

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bulan depan? Bukankah EXO akan kema—"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

Sekarang? Kris tidak tahu bagaimana itu mungkin. Ia pikir Kyungsoo gila. Tapi begitu juga ia, saat tiba-tiba merasa sangat putus asa sehingga suara Kyungsoo nampak begitu dekat dan nyata.

"Seharusnya sekarang menjadi saat yang tepat." Katanya, dan kali ini, suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih dekat sehingga Kris menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap layar, bingung.

Dalam tengah proses kebingungannya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasi. Ia melihat ke samping saat kedua matanya menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di sana, dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinganya. Dia sepertinya baru saja sampai di sini, terlihat dari tas ransel besar yang tersampir di bahunya. Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan mata lebar yang bulat. Sesaat, tubuhnya terasa membeku. Kris masih duduk di sana, memproses fakta bahwa Kyungsoo ada di sini. Di Beijing. Di luar apartemennya. Ia pasti sudah gila.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris sambil berdecit saat bangkit.

"Apa? Kau lupa seperti apa penampilanku? Terakhir kita bertemu enam bulan lalu." Kyungsoo nyengir.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" Kris menyipitkan mata ke arah kepala Kyungsoo. Dia mencukur habis rambutnya.

"Ah, ini untuk film yang sedang aku lakukan." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan ke atas kepalanya.

" _You looks good_." Kris memuji. Ia melihat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, dan Kris tidak mengalihkan tatapan darinya, takut jika kehadiran Kyungsoo hanyalah isapan jempol dari imajinasinya. Ia minum banyak malam ini, tapi dia belum mabuk—atau mungkin sudah. Kris tidak yakin.

"Aku di sini." Katanya, saat Kyungsoo sudah dekat.

"Kenapa?" Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Karena," Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu, Hyung."

"Kau tidak pernah di sini saat hari ulang tahunku." Kris membalas.

"Karena itulah ini disebut kejutan. Terkadang kau ada di sana, dan di lain waktu kau tidak." Kyungsoo menatap langsung ke arah matanya. "Kecuali kau ingin putus malam ini, jadi aku hanya akan bertemu denganmu secara langsung dan tidak akan berlama-la—"

Kris tidak membiarkannya lanjut bicara. Ia menutup celah di antara mereka, dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. _His boyfriend still tiny. Bulked up but tiny_. Namun Kris bernapas karena hal itu.

" _I didn't mean all of that. I swear, I didn't. I was just tired. And I missed you_." Kris gemetar saat ia mengatakan itu semua. " _I miss you, Kyungsoo_."

Tangan Kyungsoo melingkari lehernya untuk memeluk Kris balik.

" _I missed you too_."

Mereka tetap seperti itu, sampai Kris menyadari Kyungsoo berjinjit hanya untuk mencapai lehernya. Kris menariknya kembali agar bisa berdiri tegak dan ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo merespon dengan memukulnya di dada.

"Kau benar-benar ingin putus denganku, ya 'kan?" Bibir tebal itu cemberut.

Kris hanya tersenyum padanya. Perasaan mual itu sekarang hilang karena Kyungsoo ada di sini. Rasanya lucu bagaimana Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya obat.

"Iya dan tidak. "Kris menjawab. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya untuk klarifikasi. "Ya, karena aku terhibur berpikir putus denganmu. Dan tidak, karena aku tidak bisa. "

" _Your so weak_." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. " _And a such a drama queen_."

Kris hanya terkekeh dan menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam pelukan. Memeluknya dengan lembut, menempelkan tubuh kecil kekasihnya ke dinding dan menciumnya. Ia mendengar Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tas ransel miliknya saat ia mencoba menciumnya kembali.

" _Please tell me you're staying for awhile_." Kris memohon di tengah ciuman.

" _Three days. And then i have to go back to work_. "

Tiga hari. Singkat tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Bahkan jika itu hanya beberapa menit. Memiliki Kyungsoo disini lah yang paling penting.

.

.

…

…

"Hei," Kyungsoo memanggil setelah pesta usai, saat mereka berada di tempat tidur— _Naked_. Di lengan satu sama lain.

" _Yeah_?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap kekasihnya, masih terpesona melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berada di tempat tidurnya, di pelukannya.

" _It's working_."

" _What_?" Kris spontan bertanya lagi.

" _This. Us. It's still working_." Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya. "Kita hanya perlu sedikit usaha mulai sekarang."

Kris mengangguk.

Hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Untuk beberapa alasan, Kris percaya akan hal itu.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
